A Witchy Expierence
by Karulu
Summary: What happens when Kagome finds out her cousin is a witch and takes her through the well? (InuKag SangMir) Rated PG13 for language. Read and Review!
1. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sniff, sniff

**Arthur's Note:** Hey everybody. Glad to see your reading my fanfic! It's my first so bear with me. If you are fans of Inuyasha and Charmed then you will understand and really like this story. But since most of you probably aren't I'll explain the whole charmed thing. Okay and even if you know Charmed read this cause I didn't exactly stick to the plot of the Charmed story.

cough, cough aham

_**Aunt Phoebe:**_ Phoebe along with her other sisters are known as the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones are three witches/sisters that all are very powerful on their own but together are unstoppable. In my fic Phoebe married a man named Jason who had a sister that moved to Japan when she met a man that was on vacation in America. She married and moved there, that sister is Kagome's mother.

**Cousin Trinity:** Trinity is the daughter of Phoebe and there for is a witch with a lot of powers. She has the power of reading minds, moving things with her mind (including her self), freezing things and levitating. If any of the Charmed fans out there are wondering why her name is Trinity and not Prue. It's because Prue is too predictable and plus in my story Phoebe called her it because the sign for the Charmed Ones is three and she was born on the 3rd month, day, and hour. So if anyone's wondering you know I didn't call her it because I'm a huge fan of the Matrix. No offence to Matrix fans. So now that that's settled on with the story.

Chapter One - An Unexpected Surprise

**Present Day:**

At the end of the day Kagome and her friends Huga walked out of the mall, each holding about a dozen bags. The only difference was Huga's bags were full of dresses, skirts and high heals while Kagome's were full of fighting clothes like boots, cuprees, jeans, T-shirts and other clothes that would be easy to fight in. That was the whole reason she came to the mall though, she was sick of fighting in skirts so she bought all of these to leave them there and then when she arrives in the past just change into them instead of ruining all her school clothes.

"Well this is my stop. Bye Kagome-chan. I'll phone you! Talk to you later!" Huga quickly said as she jumped off the bus.

Kagome shouted back, though it didn't matter since Huga had already left, "Bye Huga-chan" After she said it. She couldn't help but laugh quietly at Huga's words. _When you talk to me next I'll probably have contracted a strange case of cancer. If only you knew the truth_.

**Feudal Era:**

Inuyasha sat by the fire, hands in his komono complaining as usual."Where the hell is she! That bitch told me she would be back by this evening!"

"Inuyasha it's not evening yet so stop complaining. For god sacks! Eat your ramen and shut up." Sango yelled. _Inuyasha had been complaining all day and she had had enough. It wasn't bad enough that she had to keep Miroku at bay. He seemed to be extra grabby today._

SLAP! "Hentai! I can't even eat anymore with you groping me!"

"But my dear Sango you are to gorgeous for me not to....." Miroku then moved he's hand to her backside again and this time...

**WACK!**

Sango had grabbed her over sized boomerang (A/P sorry. I'll have the name for it next chapter) and whacked him hard over the head.

"I'm going to go find Keada" Sango stepped over Miroku as he lay twitching on the ground.

"You like the pain don't you?"

"It's worth it" was all Miroku managed to say as he got up and followed Sango. "Oh my dearest Sango, but you haven't finished your lunch yet."

"Wait for it. Wait for it" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

**WACK!**

This time Sango hit him so hard the whole village could hear the painful sound. "HENTAI!"

Inuyasha laughed quietly. "That Baka." _Well I'm going to go wait for Kagome._ With that thought Inuyasha began to leap from tree to tree until he got to his usual place by the well and settled himself down. Eager to see Kagome.

**Present Day:**

"Mama I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she closed the door and took off her shoes. _Man it was nice to be home, for once._

"Hello Kagome. I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise? Really? Well we got to hurry. I told Inuyasha I'd be back this evening and it's already five". _All I need is a pissed off hanyou coming through the well to tell me about how I should be looking for jewel shards_

"Oh... Well come into the living room. They are waiting"

"They? Who are... " Kagome was cut short when a tall sixteen year old girl came running towards her and embraced her.

"Kagome! Oh how I've missed my favorite cousin."

"Trinity? Oh my god Trinity I didn't even recognize you! I haven't seen you since you were ten. I can't believe your here." For once Kagome had forgoten about Inuyasha and was now wrapped up in the idea that her favorite cousin had come all the way from America just to see her.

"I know, and you Kagome I wouldn't have recognized you if your mom had not said who you are. You have far changed from the short quiet little girl that I remember. It's been too long".

_To long.... Oh crap I forgot about Inuyasha. He's going to be mad, I just know it. I hope he doesn't come through the well. I don't feel like explaining my weird life to my aunt and cousin. Better make an excuse so I can go and say where I am_. "Well I assume you'll be sleeping in my room come I'll show you it". As Trinity stepped back Kagome saw a tall, lean, tan sixteen-year old girl with long, layered, straight with volume, brown hair, that hung to her waist. Brown eyes, full lips, and white teeth radiated off her face. Her attire consisted of a black fitted T-shirt, jean cuprees and black knee high boots to meet them. She also had long nails with a ring on every finger, she almost looked like she was ready to go into battle at any moment... ".

"Before you go don't I get a hug?" Phoebe gave her a look reminding her that not only had her cousin come to see her.

"Oh sorry Aunt Phoebe. Of coarse you do!"

"It's so nice to see you guys again. We have been so busy we haven't had time to come here, but at least Jason has to stay here for at least a month so we'll have lots of time".

_A month. Oh no! That's to long to stay in the present _Kagome began to panick._ What was she going to do?!?_

"Yes it is, but the visiting will have to wait because Kagome? I think Huga forgot her bag here, before you guys left for the mall. So first show Trinity your room and then you can take it back to her." Kagome's mother gave her a look like _go_ tell your friends where you are and hurry back.

"Okay. My room's this way. Come on Trinity". Kagome said as she pointed towards the stairs. "It's the second on the right".

Kagome sighed "Well this is my room. Here, I guess my mom already set up your bed", she pointed to an air mattress that was beside her bed. "The bathroom is just next to here so you can put all your toiletries in there and see that empty space in the closet you can just put all you clothes there."

"Thanks Kagome"

"So", Kaogme said quickly," I'll be back in about an hour. If you need any help just ask mama" "K. Bye"

"Bye!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs praying that Inuyasha hadn't come through the well yet.

**Feudal Era:**

"Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Hello?"

"Where have you been!"

Kagome jumped at the sound of the pissed off hanyou "Oh it's you Inuyasha." Kagome sighed in relief. She had thought it was a demon. "I was going to come here and it turns out my Aunt Phoebe and Cousin Trinity are here from San Francisco, and they're going to be here for a month. So I came here to tell you that I won't be back for a month or more and that you can't come through the well because I don't want to explain my weird life to the rest of my family." Kagome said as quickly as she could. Knowing Inuyasha was going to cut her off at any second.

"A MONTH! You know we are looking for jewel shards! No you can't go!"

"Well excuse me but you don't own my life. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go home to visit my aunt and cousin! Please tell the other's where I am." With that said Kagome turned around and began to walk towards the well.

"I SAID YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of her, blocking her way home.

"Inuyasha move...or else". Kagome tried to say it calmly but anyone with the least bit of brain's could tell she was about to kill something so back off. Though our favorite hanyou having that very willful stubbornness we know and love decided to test his fate.

_He knew that look, he had seen it to many times for comfort. Yet he still persisted because he decided he'd rather get sat then have her leave. A month was just to long without her. He couldn't handle it._ "No". Inuyasha tried to make it sound like an order but it came out as more of a request. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" At that moment if you were to come across on the fighting pair you would have thought that the hanyou were doing a weird dance. Where in reality the sits he was being commanded to do at once were many. So instead kneckles just kept glowly on and off starting to pull him down until kaogme said another sit, that is until the last one came and Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, **BANG!!! **twitching. When Kagome finished Inuyasha was pounded into the ground and just about knocked out.

"And just to let you know if you come through the well I'll triple the sits, **BANG!,** I just said!!! Unfourtunatly the last sit was to much and knocked him out.

**Present Day:**

"I'm back. Mama? Aunt Phoebe? Trinity? Hello?...." As Kagome began to go upstairs ,assuming they maybe couldn't hear her, she found a note on the kitchen table. "Went to get some grocery's. Trinity's upstairs sleeping. Be back soon. Love Mom"_ Well I mine as well go get some rest too_. Kagome quietly walked upstairs afraid to wakeup Trinity. Though as she opened the door she got a surprise that would make her realize that her cousin wouldn't think she were nuts if Inuyasha suddenly stormed in. There over her bed was Trinity simple levitating cross-legged like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Trinity?!?"

"Kagome?!? Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Trinity screamed as she was knocked out of her trance and fell to the floor. "Kagome I can explain...well not really but...."

_Well it's not like I haven't seen stranger. I mean I'm a miko who travels through time almost every day, and is in love with a hanyou...wait I'm in love with Inuyasha? Wow snap out of it I have other things to deal with_ _right now._ Kagome then calmly sat down on the bed and like what Trinity had just did was completely normal and said. "Well I can say I've seen stranger so let's sit down and you can explain Trinity"

Still in shock that her cousin had caught her using her powers, Trinity sat down and explained that her mother and her two sisters were known as the Charmed ones. Now the Charmed Ones on their own are very powerful witches but together are unstoppable. She explained that because of this she is also a witch and as powers like them. The powers she possesses are reading minds, moving things with her mind, including her self, freezing things and what she had just seen her using, levitating. She also said that the reason she had been levitating was because it freed her mind and helped her control her powers. To Trinity's amazement Kagome was not scared or declare she should see a doctor but said the thing Trinity least expected Kagome to say.

"Wow and I thought I was the only one with a weird life." Trinity gave Kagome a puzzled look so Kagome continued. " I have a confession to make. When I said I had to return Huga's bag I lied. In fact I jumped into the well behind my house and traveled back to the feudal era to tell my friends where I was." Kagome waited for a response from Trinity.

"Well Kagome I defiantly believe you, I just would like you to tell me the rest of the story so that I may understand more." Kagome forgetting Trinity was a witch and the last person that would say she were crazy, began to panick but Trinity's answer seemed to calmer her so started from the beginning when she first fell into the well and for the rest of the day the two cousins...no friends talked of their adventures.  
  
**Arthur's Note: **Well how did everybody like that? Sorry if it was to long but I really wanted to introduce Trinity and start to get into the plot. Please R&R cause I'm not chapter two unless I get 1 and it's not like I'm asking for 30. And I always review so I know it's not that hard. Sorry that it's not really into the plot but don't worry next chapter will be way more exciting.


	2. From One Time To Another

****

**Author Note:** Sorry I took so long, but I've been really busy so any ways... In my first chapter I said I would put up chapter two only after I got at least one review and I did! So thank Ganheim and Inuyashalover521 for this chapter coming up and here's my reply to their reviews.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha :(

**To Ganheim:** Hey Ganheim. Thanks for the review. bluch I have never been told that I have good grammar and will try to keep it up. When you apologized for being a nick picker, don't. I'm really happy someone else could read through, find my mistakes and be honest enough to tell me them, so I may correct them in the next chapter. I believe people learn from mistakes so thanks and I'll be reading your story's too.  
  
**To Inuyashalover521: **Hey Inuyashalover. Thanks for telling me the name of Sango's boomerang. I really appreciated since I would have had to go through different story's to find it and would probably be time consuming. Thanks!  
  


Chapter Two- From One Time To Another  
  
**Present Time:**  
  
"Are you sure it will be alright?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha will have something to say about it but I think in the end it will be for the best".  
  
"What about our parents? They'll worry".  
  
"Hai. But we'll leave a note and my mother will explain to yours, about where we are".

"An mine about my the levitating thing".  
  
"Hai".  
  
"Well come on. We have to write that note before we go."  
  
Kagome read the note over to make sure it was understandable. _Dear Mom. I caught Trinity levitating in my room and to make long story short she's a witch. I told her about my visits to the past and we have both gone through the well. About the whole witch thing Aunt Phoebe will explain. Though please explain the whole well thing first. I don't want her to be worrying about Trinity when she explains everything. Love yeah and we will be back to check in /get supplies in a week or two, but if something comes up we will be back in a month, at the most.  
_  
"Well it sounds good to me. I think you pretty much summed it up Kagome" Trinity said as she finished reading over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hai, I think it will be fine. But we must hurry I don't want to be here when they come home. We've already wasted enough time."  
  
"Well while you were writing the note I packed a few things in my backpack. Though I'm not to sure if I packed what I'm supposed to pack."

"K. Well I'll quickly go through it then I'll pack mine and we can go.  
  
Trinity handed Kagome her bag. "Here you go" Then she laid down on the edge of Kagome's bed, so that she could see Kagome's reaction.  
  
Kagome sat cross-legged on Trinity's bed as she unzipped her bag and began to empty it's contents. Combat clothes, undergarments, toiletries, sleeping bag, a book of spells and a few little glass containers that held liquids that you could only guess were potions. Well it seems normal enough. I would have expected funny charms like grandpa insists on carrying around. "Well you seem to have everything. I'm going to go pack and then we'll go, so just make yourself comfortable". Kagome said as she put everything back.  
  
The second Kagome left, Trinity quickly ran upstairs to grab her weapons and prepare herself for what lay ahead.  
  
"Trinity? I'm done let's go." Kagome called from the kitchen.  
  
Trinity popped her head out from behind the living room hall." K" She then picked up her backpack and began walking out from behind the wall.

"Wow Trinity, I didn't know you could use a bow and arrow and a katana," Kagome said in amazement as she took in her cousin's appearance. Trinity's outfit was the same as it had been earlier except this time, Trinity had a bow and a full quiver slung over her shoulder. Along with two matching katana's hanging on ether side of her waist, and two knife handles sticking out from the top of her boots. She was defiantly ready for any demon that might wish to challenge her.  
  
"Well years of evil coming after me and my family have taught me thing or two. But you said we were going so come on".  
  
**Feudal Era:**  
  
"Well that was pretty cool. I've never traveled through time before. Not literally anyway." Trinity excitingly said as the two girls looked up through the well.  
  
Well learning about her new life has told me not to ask questions; cause there's always a story behind it. "Really? Well come on, I can't wait for you to meet Sango. Your going to love her, though I would watch out for Miroku he's lecher", Kagome announced. As she began to climb up.  
  
Trinity began to levitate. "Why are you climbing? Remember I can levitate." Trinity grabbed onto Kagome and before Kagome realized what was happening she was on level ground and out of the well.  
  
"Wow. That's definitely handy". Kagome said in amazement.  
  
"Tell me about it".  
  
"Well come on the village is this way".  
  
"I TOLD YOU! STOP GROPING ME!"  
  
**WACK!** Kagome heard the familiar sound of Miroku getting hit with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Well I guess they haven't left to look for jewel shards", said Kagome between laughs.

"I take it that's Sango and that twitching thing beside her is Miroku?"

"Hai. But once you see it happen everyday for the past year or so you get used to....."

"Kagome!?! Why are you here? I thought you said you wouldn't be back for month? And who is that?" Sango looked questionably at Trinity.

"I am Trinity, Kagome's cousin." Trinity introduced herself as she stepped towards Sango. "You must be the demon exterminator, Sango. And you are Miroku right?" Trinity looked over at Miroku as he got up seeming perfecting recovered. And though he had been on the ground he had heard everything Trinity and Kagome had said.

"Why hello there. Hai I am Miroku and I have a question...Will you bare my child?" As Miroku said his usual introduction to a woman, his hand began to grope her backside.

Trinity glared at him, full of annoyance and anger."NO!" And before poor Miroku new what happened, he was slapped, by what seemed like air, and thrown ten feet.

"Serves you right" was all Kagome and Sango said as the three of them walked to the hut.

"Wow. How the hell did you do that?"

"Well one of my powers is moving things with my mind, so I simply slapped Miroku with my mind. Though I hate it when guys grope girls and because I was so angry, that's what made him fly so far. Hope he's not hurt to bad, I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Miroku is a foolish lecher that deserved exactly what you gave him." Sango stated as she glared back at Miroku.

"Tell me about it. But where's Inuyasha? Usually he's right on my tail when I come through the well."

"After you left, he ran off swearing and mumbling, he should back soon for food." Sango looked over at her friend and saw the worry on her face. "Oh Kagome-chan, Inuyasha can handle himself don't worry about him."

"I know but......" _Somethings wrong. I know Inuyasha can take care of himslef, but my gut tells me else whys._

"Come on Kagome lets have some lunch." Trinity said, trying to cheer Kagome up and get this Inuyasha off her mind.

Hey! Sorry about not really getting into the plot but I hate it when authors just quickly rush into the story and make it sound like something that would never happen. But I'll give you a little spoiler... Where's Inuyasha? Why hasn't he smelt and come after Kagome? Think about that cause it will be in next chapter. Plus REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Thanks and love yah.


	3. The Trap

**Author Note: **Hey!Finally in the chapter there will be some action! _Karulu kneels on floor, hands in the air with palms showing, looking up_ "Yes! Thank you! Finally some action!" Okay, sorry about that but I'm so excited to finally get into the plot, and actually be able to use some of my ideas! Any ways haven't got any new reviews but I decided to post another chapter, cause the last two chapters were kind of boring. Hope you like the story and RR, cause I love to hear what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any power ext. that were created by the brilliant writers of Charmed.

Chapter Three: The Trap

Inuyasha ran blindly through the forest. _What if she doesn't come back, I mean why would she when I'm a filthy... Kikyo's soul stealers? _Inuyasha had looked up into the sky just in time to realize Kikyo's soul stealers.

Inuyasha came to a halt in front of a large tree, with branches that seemed to over look the world. It glowed a faint blue as the soul stealers penetrated its barrier. For there, on one of the top branches was Kikyo looking down on Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, you have come. The time is now. Come to hell with me." Kikyo said as she floated down to stand right in front of him. "Or is there another, that makes you stay in this time bound world."

Inuyasha just stood there. _Hai Kagome is the other, but Kikyo loves me and gives me her love, while Kagome is probably on a date with that Hojo guy..._ Inuyasha's temper flared. "Hai Kikyo. I will come to hell with you..."

"Then let us...."

_"Kikyo!"_ Naraku's voice sounded cold and harsh in the miko's head. _"Remember, you will have your revenge but not till the others come. Once they are dead then you may kill Inuyasha. Remember our deal. Their blood will soak the earth by tomorrow, now stale" _"_Hai, I remember." _

"...take a walk. I wish to show you something."

**Meanwhile:**

The group had just finished their meal and was now cleaning up. "He's still not back Sango. It's so unlike him." Kagome looked towards the forest, her eye's full of worry.

"I know, but I'm sure he's fi....." Sango was cut short.

"What are those?" Trinity pointed questionable at the many soul stealers passing the hut.

"Soul stealers" Sango and Kagome both said coldly.

"I bet they have something to do with Inuyasha's wear abouts" Miroku added.  
  
"Lets go then. I wish to meet the famous Kikyo" Trinity said in a deep, leader like voice. She then slung her bow and quiver full of arrows over her shoulders and attached her katana's to her waist.

"Hai" The rest said in unison as they all grabbed their weapons and climbed onto Kirara.

"Shippo, you muststay and help Keada", Kagome said in a motherly tone as the kitsune tried to sit beside her.

"But Kagome..." Shippo complained.

"No Shippo, stay" Kagome said, hardening her voice.

"Hai."

"Why are we in a field Kikyo?"

"Because this is where you murdered me and this is where I will have my revenge!" Kikyo's said in a voice only the dead could have. She had sensed the others enter the field, the time was now.

"And now your friends can die before you." Inuyasha looked over to see the familiar group, except this time someone else was with them a girl that looked to be Kagome's age. Though there was no time to inspect her, for suddenly hundreds of demons surrounded them as Kikyo stepped back. Naraku appeared by her side, along with Kagura and Kanna.

"So I see you and your pitiful little friends have fallen for our trap, Inuyasha." Naraku laughed evilly. "And the Shikon no Tama will finally be mine!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga as his friends caught up to him. "That's where you're wrong, for you will have to go through us to get it." Inuyasha growled, completely forgetting about Kikyo.

"Hai!" The others said coldly.

"I'll slice you in half!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged at Naraku.The battle was on.

In a matter of seconds the demonds had charged, Trinity falling into a trance, holding hands straight out as power seeped threw them and into a barrier. Sango had lunged at Kagura, throwing Hiraikotsu. Kagome firing arrow after arrow, through the barrier, to kill the many demons that tried to break it. And Miroku helping Sango while hastedly looking around for Kikyo. Though Kanna was just standing there,which was strange enough, Kikyo had disappeared.

_Where are you Kikyo?_

"Kagome! I can not hold much longer get ready for them!" Trinity warned Kagome.

"Hai"

But Miroku's suspicions were quickly answered when a purified arrow came flying towards Trinity. "Trinity MOVE!!!" But he was too late.

Pain shot through her body as Trinity gasped. _No the barrier _Trinity thought as she fell to the ground and the barrier broke. Suddenly hundreds of demon charged.

"Trinity!" Kagome cried as she fired her arrows. Her worry for her cousin releasing her powers and suddenly there was a explosion of pink light and the demons were disintegrated.Kagome didn't even think about what she had just accomplished, because she was already at Trinity's side. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse done. Now quickly pull the arrow out."

"Maybe we should get Keada to. She can num the pain."

"Kagome just do it" Trinity looked at her pleadingly.

"Hai... Ready?"

"Hai"

"1...2..3!"

Trinity's shrill scream echoed throughout the forest. "Now Kagome...," Trinty managed to gasp out, "...around my neck I have a long silk scarf. Take it off meand.." Trinity slowing go up. "..help me rap it around my wound. I figured something like this would happen so I brought it along for whoever would need it. Something my mother taught me." She added quickly.

When they were down Kagome helped Trinity up and they began to rejoin the battle. Suddenly Kikyo fired another arrow. _I'll get you, you nuisence_

Though Kagome sensed it coming and pulled Trinity to the side.

"Kikyo", Trinity said coldly as she stood up. "So you want to fight. Bring it on." Kagome began to tighten her grip on her bow. "Kagome, go help the others. This is my fight!" Trinity willfully said.

"Hai. But if you need help. I got your back." Kikyo wasted no time in firing an arrow at Trinity. But this time Trinity was ready and froze it in mid air. "Surprise! Handy little trick I go there, isn't it." Kikyo lunged at Trinity, pulling a katana that rested at her side. Trinity challenged her by drawing both katana's from her waist and meeting her halfway.

_This girls fast. _Kikyo thought as she swung at Trinity and Trinity dodged, though she wasn't ready for what happen next.

Trinity used her levitating power to jump over her and stabbed Kikyo hard in the back. "Now if you live. Remember never mess with a witch, especially a witch from the Halliwell line." As Trinity redrew her katana, she moved her finger to the right and sent Kikyo flying to hit a tree. Trinity quickly ran to her new found friends and began to battle. If she would have watched Kikyo longer she would have seen soul stealers surround her and take her to the safety of Naraku's castle.

"What did you do to Kikyo" Kagome curiously asked, As she fired arrows at Kagura and Kanna. _Hope you killed that bitch _

"I stabbed her, threw her against a tree and told her never to mess with a witch. Though next time I'll kill her."

"Hai. Hope you see her again th....." Inuyasha was thrown to the ground and knocked out in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha! _Oh my God there's a large hole in his side!_

"Kagome he's hurt bad. You and Miroku must take him back. I don't think Kirara will leave Sango so Miroku will carry him and you will take out anything that might bother you beyond my reach. Now go I will do my best to give you a safe passage."

"Hai. Miroku! I need your help, Inuyasha's hurt bad, you'll have to carry him back."

"Hai. " Miroku said not even arguring, wanting Sango to have Kirara for safety.

"Now hurry back. I can hold Naraku off my myself but not forever"

"Hai Trinity. We will get back as fast as we can."

"I just hope the others will be okay." Miroku looked worriedly at Sango.

"They have Kirara and Sango is strong. Though I have a feeling Trinity hasn't showed us her full power."

"Still..."

"Well then we'll just have to get Inuyasha to Keada as fast as we can".

"Hai well then lets go he's hea..." Miroku was cut off when a very happy? Looking Naraku stepped in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going? We're just getting started"

"Naraku! Your business is with me!" Naraku turned to face a very angry Trinity. He began to say a smart remark but was cut short when Trinity moved her hand towards herself and Naraku was pulled to stand about a meter away.

"You won't be challenging anyone unless you do so as you step over my dead body."

"Well little girl this will be fun". Suddenly a large tentacle came flying at Trinity. Though Trinity simply made the, oh so familiar movement with her hand and it was blown to the side as Trinity levitated to the other direction.

_Fuck. I can't freeze him or read his thoughts. It must be the jewel shards he posses. Guess I'll just have to resort to my other powers and old fashion fighting._

"Ah so you are a sorcess? You don't smell like other humans and your aura is special to."

"No. I am witch, to be exact. Not just any witch but a descended of the charmed ones. Though I don't expect you to know who they are, they won't be around for another 500 years. If you do live, though I highly doubt you will, that long then I suggest you start fearing them now."

"To bad, you won't get to see them again". This time Naraku threw three tentacles at her.

Trinity screamed when the third one hit her hard in the stomach, where Kikyo had hit her earlier. "Fuck! What the hell is it with you evil bastards and hitting people in the stomach." Trinity yelled at Naraku as she got up and ran at him. _No more dodging, It's time for me to attack._ Trinity's ran at Naraku pulling both katana's out of their sheaths.

"You expect to kill me with those." Naraku laughed evilly as he sent more tentacles at her. Trinity jumped into the hoard of tentacles and sliced them one after another but she didn't see one come from behind. They hit her hard and went flying to the left. Naraku's tentacles then focused on her limp body and charged.

**Swish! **

The tentacles were suddenly all destroyed. Sango sent Hiraikotsu flying, just in the nick of time too. She had finally been able to subdue Kagura and Kanna. Naraku stared coldly at Sango and she returned the favor.

"Naraku..."

"Sango. Thank you, I'm ever in debt but now lets take care of this piece of shit."

"Hai." Trinity focused in on Sango's mind and saw she was going to throw Hiraikotsu and then advance with her katana.

Just like Trinity's prediction Sango threw Hiraikotsu then preceded to make an attempt to stab Naraku. Naraku was too distracted to hear Trinity get up. Trinity took an advantage of this and grabbed her katana's that lay to the right of her. She also managed to advance on Naraku and stab him twice in the back.

Naraku turned around to finish Trinity off, but it was too late, a purified arrow came flying at him. It hit him directly in the back. Without another word Naraku disappeared to the safety of his castle, along with Kagura and Kanna.

"Kagome and Sango, thank you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you".

"It was nothing and besides, I think we've all be itching for something to happen to Kikyo."

"What?" Miroku asked only hearing the word Kikyo.

"Nothing", Sango and Kagome said slyly.

"Come on let's go. I wish to be introduced to this Inuyasha." Trinity said as she jumped onto Kirara. Soon followed by Sango, Miroku and Kagome, all eager to get back to the comfort of the hut.

**Author Note:** Did you like the story? RR and tell my your opinion. When you RR please leave one of your stories so that I may return the favor. Also if you like my writing, my next fic is going to be titled. "Deadly Decisions" I have it all written out on paper, but it's a sequel to this one so you'll have to what. Here's a little preview though.

Summary:

_What happens when not only your body but your heart and soul are pushed to the limit and you are forced to make "Deadly Decisions". The Inuyasha gang will find this out when the final battle approaches. Sequel to "Witchy Experience". Though it doesn't really matter if you have read "Witchy Experience." (Inu/Kag Mir/Sang)_


	4. Who The Hell Are You!

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but first of all I've been totally stumped on any ideas for this chapter plus my friend just got back from a 3 week vacation and I've been hanging out with her a lot. Any ways thanks so much to the three peeps who reviewed. Here's my reply to them.

**inuyasha-angel2004: **_blush_ Thanks I appreciate you saying that. I'll try to keep up what I'm doing and hope you stay happy with the story. :D

**Essenity: **First of all I've got to say I love your name. Anyways, yah I did ask you but when I reviewed again I forgot I had so I was a little embarrassed by that. No problem, finish reading my story whenever you want. I completely understand about the whole review/computer thing, my computer at my moms isn't to bad but sometimes it just decides to be a piece of shit and not work lol. Yah I know what you mean about having the actual charmed ones in a story, I might do that after I finish this one, write Deadly Decisions and a cross over of Love Hena and Inuyasha, so that might be awhile. To tell you the truth I didn't even think of having all the charmed ones, the story just came to me one day, so I wrote it on paper and loved it.

**Kagomes-Wish: **Thanks _blush_ I'm glad you think I did good. Really you haven't seen it. Well if you have satellite TV or digital cable it's on channel 60 on Sundays at 8pm and the website is or sometimes it's on CTV on Fridays. Yah I thought about doing that, only problem was it was after I put it on the site lol, so I'll try to type between the dialog in this chapter. No thank you for reviewing :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or Charmed _Karulu goes and sobs in the corner_

Chapter Four: Who the hell are you?

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, OLD HAG"!!! Inuyasha yelled over the pounding on the door. Miroku and Keada had put a binding spell to keep Inuyasha in, if he were to wakeup. And unfourtunatly he did.

"Inuyasha calm....." Keada began to say clamly but was cut off by the angry hanyou.

"THEY CAN'T FIGHT NARAKU WITHOUT ME!!!"

"They'll be fine. Now won't ye please cal......"

"I WILL NOT SETTLE DOWN! NOW LET ME....."

"Inuyasha! Sit down." Keada kept her tone calm but said the words stern and precise. Hearing her the now request change to order, the stubborn hanyou slowly gavin and sat back down. "Ye wounds will open again and the faster they heal the faster ye can get back into battle."

"Feh" Inuyasha used his famous trade mark saying and began mumbling about old hags, perverted monks and there spells.

"So I take it the person making all that raucouse is Inuyasha".

"Hai", Kagome said in an almost embarrased voice,"But you get used to it after you've been traveling with him for a while."

"Inuyasha has quit the temper.." Sango and Miroku agreed as the group lande besides Keada's hut. Kagome and Miroku slowly helped Trinity and Sango down, without disturbing their wounds.

"We're back!" Kagome said after Miroku broke the binding spell and moved the mat aside so that the others could enter.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo screamed from the corner where he had been sleeping and odly enough wasn't wokenup by Inuyasha'.

Kagome patted him lightly on his head. "Hello Shippo"

Miroku and Sango had already come in and Sango was beginning to walk to the bed on the otherside of the room to get her wounds treated. Though they were stopped by Inuyasha's loud voice. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Inuyasha screamed as he drew tetsuiga, ignoring the pain that shot up through his side.

"Inuyasha calm down it just my....." Kagome tried to reason with Inuyasha but was cut off by..._Trinity?_

"Do not fear me Inuyasha. I am Kagomes cousin Trinity, pleased to meet you." Trinity calmly said as she extended her hand.

"You don't smell human so don't try to fucking trick me DEMOND!!!"

"Of coarse I don't, I'm a witch." Trinity plainly stated as she began to sit down.

Inuyasha surprised at her statment did not retaliate and finally Kagome was able to get a word in. "Hai Inuyasha, as I tried to say before, this is my cousin Trinity. She traveled with me through the well and hai she is a witch. Now for once can you not try to kill our gues!." Seeing and hearing Kagomes anger flair, Inuyasha decided to not get sat andsheathed tetsuiga as he sat back down.

"Kagome, it wasn't his fault. I don't smell human and from what you told me demons are always trying to get the jewel, so he was just trying to be careful." Trinity scolded Kagome. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier but with the battle and…"

Kagome suddenly cut off Trinity. "Speaking of which, why were you with Kikyo and Naraku? How did you stumble apon them?" Kagome asked curiously.

_Shit. If Kagome finds out I was with Kikyo she's going to be pissed and if I don't say anything she'll think I'm mad at her and cry. I'm dead ether way._ "Well…ummm….I was…"

Sensing tension and also being able to read minds, Trinity interrupted "I'm sorry to cut you off but I'd like to be healed by tomorrow afternoon at least. Plus because that bitch put a binding spell on that arrow I'm not as powerful as usual and there for still have to make and antidote so can we please finish both our stories later."

Inuyasha mentally thanked the new comer and began to bug Kagome about making some ramna. Though he was caught off gaurd when trinity winked at him and said just loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear.

"No prob. Any time".

**Author Note: **Hey, hope you liked the story, it didn't really have anything exciting in it, it was more just filler. I've been meaning to post it but school started "NOOO!!!!!" and I have homework._ sniff, sniff_. So it will probably take me a little longer to update that usual. So sorry and please review! Also when you review leave me one of your stories to read so I can return that favor. Lov yah all!


End file.
